With Love, From a Thief
by theharvestmoon4ever
Summary: A story about Jill who leaves Forget-Me-Not Valley. Why did she leave? Will she find what she's looking for?
1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note: I'm trying a new direction here. All comments appreciated. I do not own any of the Harvest Moon characters…yet.**

I walked down the path enjoying the green view of the landscape. The wind blew my brown hair around

and the sun shined brightly in the sky. I was almost there, ready to start on a farm once again. The farm

came into view and it was…less than I thought it would be. I looked around in despair. _How could _

_somebody let this property look so bad? _The field was covered in braches and stones with leafy weeds

sprung up all in between. I just gawked at the field and the buildings, looking around I saw a figure. I

turned around then suddenly, "Boo!" I yelped and then settled into a hard glare… Thomas. "Hehe,

scared you didn't I, Jill" he chuckled. "I swear you follow me everywhere I go" I said bitterly. _Why can't I _

_escape from this weirdo. _"Looks like you fell for the ad in the newspaper…" he started. I cut him off "No,

I came here for my own reason. Why are you here anyway?" "Well you see I am the mayor of this town

and I do the shipments for Forget-Me-Not Valley too, darn that rock, paper, scissors game" he took a

deep breath "So why aren't you in Forget-Me-Not V-". "That's none of your business" I said plainly "Now

spare me the chitchat of the introduction and give me the keys to the house, I already payed." I started

to reach for my hammer and I could see the fear in his eyes as he gulped. Thomas threw the key at me

and bolted off the farm. I chuckled to myself and proceeded to look into the house. I pushed the door

open and switched on the light. It was a very plain room but I could make do. I opened the windows to

let out the old stale air and walked back outside. The field needed some tender loving care so I tidied it

up. My back hurt as I brushed the dirt off my pants. The sunset was beautiful, the golden rays touching

everything. I walked inside and closed the windows. _Tomorrow I will start new once again. _I closed my

eyes and before I knew it I had drifted off into sleep.

**AN: I know this chapter is not very long, future chapters will be if this story is liked enough. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gray

**Author's Note: I will switch between first and third person sometimes but I will try to make it as clear as possible. Switching makes it easier for me to write. I do not own any of the Harvest Moon characters…yet.**

_Ring Ring Ring! _Jill's alarm clock started to sing or rather ring. Jill opened her amethyst eyes and turned

off the darned contraption. She yawned and stretched. She put on her clothes and had some breakfast.

Jill picked up her rucksack and walked off her farm into the street. She already knew everyone in

Mineral Town and where everything was. _After all I've visited here many a time. _She knew exactly where

she was headed. Jill walked up the path and entered a shop. There were two figures standing in the

room. Jill ran up to one of them. "Gray!" She hugged him tightly. "Jill! Long time, no see how are you?"

he said. Jill explained how she bought the farm but not why she left that part out purposely. "I see, so do

you still see that silver haired freak?" he asked calmly. Jill's face turned a light shade of red. "Didn't you

get those letters?" she asked. "No? I wonder what happened to them" he sighed. "Poke!" Jill giggled and

ran out the door. Gray went after her playing along. Jill ran through her farm and wound up at the

Goddess Pond. "Caught ya! Poke" Gray breathed. The two of them collapsed by the water and stared at

the clouds. They walked back to Jill's farm. "I have to work now Jill, but you should go to Doug's Inn

tonight we are having a get together." "Okay I will see you there" Jill smiled. Gray walked off and Jill

started rummaging through her rucksack. _I know I mailed those letters. _She dumped all the contents and

there were no letters. _I did mail them maybe…no I don't think he'd go that low. _She shook off the

thought. Well, I should get ready for the party later.

**AN: I know, I know, another short chapter don't come after me *hides in bushes* I'm trying a new style. Any suggestions and pointers are happily accepted.**


End file.
